central's alchemy academy
by self0proclaimed0genius
Summary: Join Kirily and her friend at central's alchemy academy,a place where ed and roy are teachers,and you can create your own character.
1. chapter one

A young girl with brown hair in long braids that went down her back, a blue jacket and jeans stood in front of her mailbox. "Junk..." She threw the letter behind her. "….junk….junk….not junk….junk….wait, huh?" she twisted around and picked up the "not junk" letter from the ground. "….its addressed to _me?" _It sure was. It had her name on it. "Kirily Rand" was on the front. It must be important, because it was from the military. She ripped it open, and scanned the front, and a small smile lit up her face. "Mom, it's important!", and she ran back to the old house that the mailbox stood in front of.

An woman stood in a door way of the same house, shaking her head at a running girl who was fiercely packing, and losing more then she put in the bag. Her mom wore a worried face . She thought that Kirily might get hurt at this school, and going away from home for a year was a long time for them to not see her own daughter, but Kirily went out of her way to already fill in the forms. Her mom looked at the form on her desk and read:

_Dear kirily Rand,_

_You have been accepted in to central's alchemy academy. If you would like to attend a school year, please come on the first day with this form filled out and a guardian signature. Thank you,_

_The teachers at Central's alchemy academy._

_Name (first and last):_

_Age:_

_Years of experience:_

_What you would like to be called as a state alchemist:_

_Specialties (ex: fire, wind, metal):_

_Preferences (allergies, roomies, extra supplies)_

_IMPORTANT:_

_Please arrive at central head quarters at 11:00 on September 1. Have this form and a parent with you at this time. After that you will take a physical checkup. A train has been scheduled to pick all students up on September 1 at 2:00, the approximate time the physical checkup and arrangements have been made for all students. No large pets allowed._

Her mother looked at the scribbled answers, "kirily Rand, 13, 9, the electric alchemist, electricity, none." Her mother shook her head at the small answers; It reminded her of her husband, who was dead. He was exactly like her, though Kirily never knew him. But helped her daughter prepare for her school, because to day was august 29, and she knew kirily really wanted to learn more then what the books taught her, but to actually do it.

* * *

ok, to join central academy, just answer the questions on the form that kirily did! Yays for easyness! 

(you can add description, history, and you know...stuff...)

sorry this is short and it sucks, i did it at like, 5:00 in the morning

soo...tired...REVIEW! (I dont add tills me gots 5)..snore


	2. chapter two

Yays for reviewers!

Memoryloss, I added your character.yays!

Disclaimer: if I owned fma…..he would be called the cheese nips alchemist...do you see that happening? I don't think so.

Ed: the cheese nips alchemist?

Mouse: what could I say? I was hungry….

On to the story!

Kirily looked around the platform. A couple of kids were here, most of them were probably still getting their check up. Her mother had left already, and it looked like the train would be late. She fought down a scream when her old sneaky friend taped her on the shoulder.

"NYUMPH!" she tripped over and landed under the platform. "hi!" said her old friend sydni."SYDNI!!!"She yelled. Sydni (yes it's spelled this way) had been her best friend in elementary school. But at the end of fifth grade, she had to move away. She left kirily so quickly, that the next day she walked in on the last day hoping to she her, but she wasn't there. They had helped each other start an interest in alchemy. It was kirily who was supposed to be cleaning, was instead going through her books. She found one titled: "To kirily" she figured it must be from her late father, and with the help of Sydni, she figured out what the curly letters said: alchemy!

"Hey you might want to get up out of there…." said Sydni."Why?" she retorted. "Because the train's pulling into the station!" she yelled, and pulled her up. Eventually all the kids came out of hiding spaces. Kirily loved it when she got to go to a new place. A new clean slate and you can stay as small as you can. The two reunited friends clambered onto the train.

They both took a seat and were quiet. Neither of them had ever been on a train. Both of them drifted away in their thoughts until, someone opened the compartment door. "Um, excuse me, can I sit here?" the two girls looked up. A young boy stood there, pale blue eyes and spiky hair that covered most of his face."Sure!"They said at the same time.

"Sooo….my name's Aro, what's yours?" said the boy. "Well, I'm kirily, and this is Sydni." Sydni waved. "Is this your first year?" Aro asked. "yup….what about you?" answered kirily "Nah, I've been here before…It's my second year" he replied. Suddenly, he frowned, and gave both of them an evil glare. "I'm …going...to get… candy…."he said before running to the food cart.

"Okkkkayyyyy….that was weird…."."Yes…very weird…"

Ed stood in front of his superior officer, who was trying to figure out a way to burn all of his paperwork. "oh…you're here…."

"…." ed rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you want?" Ed asked.

"We have a new assignment…." Roy paused for dramatic effect.(insert Riza rolling eyes here)" we must teach all the new students…."

"…… what students?"

Now it was Roy's turn to sigh.

Aro had returned by the time the train arrived at the school. They had arrived on time, and Aro was fine again. They were then taken to their dorms, and she hadn't seen Aro since then. Kirily was unpacking and getting ready for dinner. They would eat where the actual officers at HQ ate all the time! Her roommates other then Sydni hadn't arrived yet. She guessed they took the late train, and wouldn't be able to come in till after dinner.Sydni was humming something, and slowly putting her clothes away. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"JESSICA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meh…

Do I _look like I own fma?..._that would be a no. besides….cheese nips alchemist. I don't see that happening. Period

Surgeon general warning: really bad typos. Really. Bad.

On to the story!!!!

"Jessica?" said kirily turning around. A young girl with black hair was standing in the door way. "Are you Jessica?" Kirily asked. Kirily stared at Sydni, who was jumping up and down with excitement. The girl smiled."Sydni!" she said. She dropped her stuff on an empty bed and Sydni hugged her.

"yays! You came! I knew your parents would say yes!" said Sydni, squiggling with excitement.

"Yup, last minute too" replied Jessica.

"Oh yeah! This is Jessica Kirily, she was a friend where I live now!" said Sydni. Jessica smiled at her and held out a hand. Kirily shook it.

"I'm kirily!" she said. Jessica nodded and replied with "and I'm Jessica, but you should have figured that because of my fanclub", she said giving Sydni a sideways glance. Kirily laughed, and then looked at the clock.

"We gotta go!!! Time for dinner!"

And with that, the three girls ran out the door.

All the kids going to the school were huddled at one table. A disgruntled Ed realized there was no other seat but at that table. he watched his feet make their way across the room to the one table and sat down.It was at then, he noticed a blonde girl staring at him.

"What?"

She replied by saying:"aren't you a teacher?"

"Yes…"

"Then why are you so short?"

Sydni had gotten off to a bad start


End file.
